


Crossing Over

by rauqthetommo



Series: We'll Cross That Bridge [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Gooey Fluffy Nonsense, Grand Gesture, Hand Jobs, I think we All want that twink obliterated, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Post-IT Chapter One (2017), Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Top Richie Tozier, derry fucking sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of One More Bridge to Cross:Richie and Eddie are together, finally, and they're happy, but Richie is anxious about his move to New York with Eddie. Mainly, where he'll live and work while Eddie is at school. This follows Richie as he tries to figure it out.An excerpt from this work:“Edward Kaspbrak,” Richie held his hand out to Eddie, pretending to hold a microphone. “You just graduated at the top of your class from Derry High School, what are you going to do now?”Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed Richie’s arm away, yanking his t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the ground, on top of his pants and shoes. “I’m going to go swimming with my idiot boyfriend.” Eddie leaned forward and looked over the edge of the cliff, down to the murky lake water below them in the quarry.Richie raised his eyebrows and placed his hand flat against his own bare chest. “Boyfriend?” He asked. “Well, geez Louise, Eddie Spaghetti, I’ve never heard anything about a boyfriend—““I hate you,” Eddie interrupted. “Take your pants off.”“Gee, Eds, buy a guy dinner first,” Richie allowed Eddie to unbutton his pants and push them down, leaving them both in only their boxer-briefs.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: We'll Cross That Bridge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635514
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to check out my fic, One More Bridge to Cross, as it precedes this one and leads right up into it!

“Edward Kaspbrak,” Richie held his hand out to Eddie, pretending to hold a microphone. “You just graduated at the top of your class from Derry High School, what are you going to do now?”  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed Richie’s arm away, yanking his t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the ground, on top of his pants and shoes. “I’m going to go swimming with my idiot boyfriend.” Eddie leaned forward and looked over the edge of the cliff, down to the murky lake water below them in the quarry. 

Richie raised his eyebrows and placed his hand flat against his own bare chest. “ _Boyfriend?_ ” He asked. “Well, geez Louise, Eddie Spaghetti, I’ve never heard anything about a _boyfriend_ —“

“I hate you,” Eddie interrupted. “Take your pants off.” 

“Gee, Eds, buy a guy dinner first,” Richie allowed Eddie to unbutton his pants and push them down, leaving them both in only their boxer-briefs. 

“I hate you,” Eddie said again, squatting down to help Richie step out of his pants before tossing them to the side. 

“You love me and you know it,” Richie said with a smile, pushing his glasses back up his face. 

Eddie sighed heavily, eyes scanning Richie’s bare body. “You’re right,” He relented. “I do.”

Richie smiled again, opening his arms up and pulling Eddie in for a kiss. After their confessions on the kissing bridge, Richie and Eddie had agreed that they’d both move to New York after graduation, so Eddie could go to college, and Richie could spend some time figuring out what he wanted to do. He’d told his parents of his new plan for life the following morning, while his father tied his tie for him and his mother steamed his graduation gown. His mother, Maggie, had cried, holding him tightly and wishing him good luck, and Wentworth, his father, had shook his hand and smiled at him. He didn’t tell them about what happened with Eddie. He didn’t really feel the need to. It was so new and fresh, still, to him, and he wanted to be able to enjoy it, just the two of them, for a little longer. 

Richie had given his valedictory speech in front of his entire graduating class, winking down at Eddie in the front row, before collecting his diploma and marching off the stage, retaking his seat next to the class president and the salutatorian and all of the other nerds. When the ceremony was over they moved their tassels and threw their caps, and Richie had locked eyes with Eddie in a sea of their classmates, smiles spread wide on both of their faces. 

After sneaking away and smoking a bowl with the rest of the Losers down at the clubhouse, Richie and Eddie had ridden their bikes to the quarry, where they now stood in just their undies, hand-in-hand. 

“In case we die,” Eddie said, peering over the cliff in front of them. “I love you,”

“We aren’t going to die, Spaghetti.” Richie rolled his eyes, squeezing Eddie’s hand tightly. “We’ve jumped from here a hundred times.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t die.” Eddie shook his head, turning to face Richie with a scowl on his face. “We still could.” 

“I bet you $1,000 we won’t,”

“Even if you had $1,000– which you don’t— I’m not going to take that bet.”

“Scared?” Richie teased, squeezing Eddie’s hand again. 

“Please,” Eddie scoffed, yanking on Richie’s arm. “I killed an inter-dimensional space clown, you don’t scare me.” Richie smiled fondly as Eddie continued. “I’m not taking that bet, Tozier, because if I win I can’t collect.” 

“And,” Richie offered. “You also don’t have $1,000 to wager.” 

“I do not,” Eddie conceded. 

“Then, I guess we have no choice but to jump.” Richie inched closer to the edge, pulling Eddie gently forward. 

“We have a lot of other choices, actually.” Eddie shook his head and tugged lightly on Richie’s arm. “We could always—“

“Nope!” Richie interjected, releasing Eddie’s hand and leaping off the cliff. 

He was airborne for all of 5 seconds, wind whipping wildly at his hair and his skin, the warm summer air pushing his glasses up into his face as he fell, whooping loudly until he crashed into the warm, muddy water below. He sank quickly, feet briefly skimming the bottom before his kicked upwards, rocketing towards the surface. He sputtered loudly as he came up, spitting lake water out of his mouth and coughing as water beaded up and rolled off the lenses of his glasses. 

“Richie!” Eddie called, leaning far over the edge of the cliff to peer down at him, hands white-knuckling the rocks. 

“Come on down, Eds!” Richie yelled back up to him, pushing his slimy curls off of his forehead. “I’ll catch you!”

“Like fuck you will!” Eddie shouted back. 

Richie laughed loudly and laid back in the water, floating, spread-eagle, through the lake. “Come on, Eddie! It’s way more fun down here! I promise!” 

Eddie hesitated for a second more, simply gripping the cliff’s edge and staring down at the water below, before disappearing briefly and leaping, screaming loudly as he plunged into the lake water. Richie laughed again, shoulders shaking, as he doggie-paddled over to Eddie, brushing his sopping hair behind his ears as he coughed and sputtered, face scrunched up. “I think I swallowed a leech!” Eddie choked out, eyes still screwed shut. “Don’t laugh at me, you asshole!” He grumbled, blindly shoving at Richie’s shoulders. 

“I’m not,” Richie laughed, shaking his head and pulling Eddie into his arms. “Have I ever told you that you’re very cute—“

“Yes,”

“—when you’re soaking wet?” 

Eddie finally opened his eyes, still frowning at Richie. “Your glasses are wet,” He said, instead of answering. 

“My everything is wet, honey boy.” Richie said. “And yours is too.” 

“Mm,” Eddie nodded, laying his head on Richie’s chest, cheek over his heart. “I love you,” He murmured. 

“I love you too, Eds.” Richie smiled, nosing at the crown of Eddie’s head, hair slick with lake water. 

Eddie hummed quietly, running his palms all over Richie’s wet skin. His arms, his back, his sides. He pulled away and paused his movements, hands resting on either side of Richie’s chest. “You feel nice,” Eddie said softly, eyes flicking up to meet Richie’s. 

“Hey, thanks.” Richie smiled, pulling Eddie closer by his hips. “You do too,” 

Eddie smiled back, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist under the water and leaning up to press their lips together. Eddie was cold to the touch despite the summer heat, and he shivered in Richie’s arm as their mouths moved together. Eddie made a quiet moaning noise, parting his lips to allow Richie inside to explore his mouth, licking at his tongue. Richie slid his hands into the waistband of Eddie’s underpants, cupping his ass and pulling them closer together. Eddie looped his arms around the back of Richie’s neck, pushing forward so their chests were flush, his half-hard cock pressing against Richie’s stomach. He tangled his hands in Richie’s hair, wet curls wrapping around his fingers as he tipped his head to the side to stop Richie’s glasses from poking at his cheek. Richie pulled back from the kiss to move his attention to Eddie’s neck, sucking a soft mark just below his ear, drinking in the breathy sounds he made as Richie’s tongue moved over the thin skin there. As Richie moved his hands up Eddie’s back, he shrieked, yanking Richie closer by his shoulders and practically climbing on top of him. “Jesus, Eds—“

“Something just touched my fucking _foot_ , Richie!” Eddie hissed. “We’re getting out, right the fuck _now_.”

“Eds—“

“I’m serious, Richie!” Eddie snapped, shivering as he clung to Richie, droplets of water running down his arms. 

“Alright, alright.” Richie relented, laughing. “C’mon, let’s get out.”

*** 

Eddie allowed Richie to finally put him down once they were closer to the rocky shore of the quarry. Large, flat plates of pale rock lined the lake, jutting out and creating steps all along the water’s edge. Richie deposited Eddie into the muddy shallows, taking his hand and walking up onto the rocks together. 

They laid out together, the rocks warm from basking in the sun, fingers laced between them. Richie briefly wished he’d brought his radio, just so they’d have something to listen to, but he decided he was more than content to listen to the gentle sounds of the forest behind them, the swaying of the leaves in the wind, the chirps of bugs and the tweets of birds, as well as Eddie’s soft breathing. Richie sighed happily, stroking his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles. “Did you talk to your parents?” Eddie asked. 

When Richie turned to face him, Eddie’s eyes were still closed, lying peacefully on his back with his face aimed at the sky. “Yeah, this morning.”

“What did they say?” Eddie squinted an eye open at him. 

Richie shrugged, releasing Eddie’s hand to prop himself up on his elbow. “Not much,” He shrugged again, tracing invisible patterns on Eddie’s bare stomach. 

“Were they upset?”

“Nah,” Richie shook his head. “They’re glad that I’m actually doing something. Like, that I have a plan now. They were worried I was just gonna mope around before.”

Eddie smiled. “Weren’t you?”

“Of course,” Richie replied easily. “I just didn’t appreciate them bringing it up all the time. ‘Richard, you know we worry about you.’” Richie deadpanned, in a pretty spot-on impression of his own mother. 

“Ugh, why do they call you that?” Eddie asked, laughing at Richie’s Maggie Voice. 

“Richard?” Eddie nodded. “It is my name, Eds.”

Eddie wrinkled up his nose. “It’s just so—“ He gestured vaguely with his hands. “Informal. Or, too formal, I guess. I don’t know.” He shrugged. “It just doesn’t sound like you.” 

Richie paused, gently running his fingers over Eddie’s tummy. “Do you think they’d call me ‘Dick,’ if I asked?” 

“Probably not, no.”

“Big Dick, then.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Oh Jesus, Rich, like you need anyone else to stroke your ridiculous ego.”

Richie laughed. “You’re one to talk, Spaghetti-Man—“

“Don’t call me that,”

“Exactly my point!” Richie defended. “‘Only Edward, please. I’m very fancy.’” Richie teased, throwing a slight British accent onto his Eddie Voice. 

Eddie laughed and shoved at Richie’s shoulders playfully. “I don’t sound like that!”

“‘I don’t sound like that,’” Richie repeated, pretending to twirl a mustache between his fingers. “‘That’s the least fancy thing I’ve ever heard.’”

“I have _never_ said I was fancy, you stupid asshole!” Eddie shoved Richie down, flat against the rocks, and climbed on top of him. 

Eddie gathered Richie’s face in his hands and kissed his smile away, once again pushing his tongue into Richie’s mouth as they kissed. Richie hummed softly, dragging his hands up Eddie’s sides, his palms sliding easily over Eddie’s still damp skin. It felt amazing to kiss Eddie. He’d wanted to for so long, since they were fucking _nine_ , and he just couldn’t believe that Eddie was here now, lying on top of him in the sun, in their underwear, all his, only his. It made his heart flutter as Eddie licked behind his teeth, slowly grinding his hips against Richie’s, already hardening in his boxer-briefs. “Eddie,” Richie mumbled, breaking the kiss to speak. “Eddie, we can’t have sex in the quarry.”

“Stop trying to deter me from having sex with you in various places,” Eddie planted kisses all along Richie’s jawline, resting his hands on Richie’s chest. 

“Don’t you want our first time to be special?” Richie asked softly, once again slipping his hands into Eddie’s waistband to cup his ass. 

“What’s more special than in the quarry?” 

Richie snorted. “Eddie, we don’t even have lube. Or condoms. And anyone could see us down here. Also, we’re covered in lake germs. Do you really want lake germs inside of you?”

Eddie groaned, dropping his forehead down on Richie’s shoulders. “Since when are you responsible?” 

“I’m offended, Eddie-Bear—“

“Don’t call me that,”

“—I’m plenty responsible. Need I remind you that I made sure you didn’t throw up all over your bedroom when we got drunk with Beverly two Christmases ago.”

Eddie hummed softly, pressing his cheek to Richie’s chest. “You were the one that got me drunk in the first place, Richie. How is that responsible?”

“Easy,” Richie shrugged. “I was responsible for making sure you had a bitchin’ time. And you did.” He tipped his chin down to smile at Eddie. “See? Responsible.”

*** 

Eddie wouldn’t let them lie in the sun for very much longer, as he’d forgotten to bring sunscreen, so they walked back up to the top of the quarry, hand-in-hand, and collected their clothes and graduation outfits, then hopped on their bikes to ride home. 

They went to Eddie’s house first, Richie dragging his bike up onto the lawn to watch Eddie chain his bike in its place next to the porch. He hugged Richie tightly, burying his face in his dress shirt, and sighed happily, going boneless as they stood there, leaning most of his weight on Richie. “I love you,” He mumbled. 

“I love you too, Eds.” Richie kissed the top of his head, hair still damp and curling in the summer heat. 

“Promise you won’t forget about me when I go?” Eddie pulled back to look at Richie as he spoke. 

“Edward Spagedward,” Richie brushed Eddie’s hair back as he rolled his eyes. “I could never forget you.” He kissed the end of his nose. “And I’ll see you on Monday, yeah?”

Eddie nodded, chin ruffling up Richie’s shirt as he did. “Think you can make it the whole weekend without me?”

“No,” Richie shook his head. “But I suppose I’ll have to make do.” 

Eddie smiled back, standing up on his toes to peck Richie’s lips lightly. “I love you,” 

“I love you too,”

Eddie squeezed him again, pushing all of the air out of his lungs as he held him tightly, before turning around and jogging up to his front door. He smiled and waggled his fingers at Richie as he unlocked his front door, blowing him another kiss as the door swung closed behind him. 

Richie made a show of catching the kiss and stuffing it into his pocket, even though Eddie couldn’t see him anymore, and then hopped on his bike and pedaled home. 

He figured he’d be bored all weekend without Eddie around, as he and his mother, Sonia, were driving down to New York to have a look at Eddie’s new school, NYU, before his summer semester started the following week.

He’d elected to start school early, desperate to get out of Derry, and was moving into his dorm room so fucking soon that it made Richie’s heart ache a little. They still had no idea when Richie would be able to move down there, as he had to find a job and a place to live still, and it made Richie nervous. What if Eddie got so swept up in his life at school that he forgot Richie completely? Richie wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle that. It was different when it was just him and his feelings, lusting after his best friend in private, but now that he knew what life with Eddie, _really_ with him, was like, he wasn’t sure he could deal if that was just taken away from him. 

He decided not to worry about it right now, stashing his bike under his front porch and ducking up to his room while his mother made dinner and his father worked in his office downstairs. He had plenty of time to freak out about his future with Eddie in the upcoming weeks. Right now he was dirty and tired, so he opted instead to take a quick shower before jumping in bed for a pre-dinner nap. 

*** 

Eddie left for New York early the next morning, way too early for Richie to wake up and see him off, so he left Richie a message on his answering machine instead. 

Maggie had made him scrambled eggs and bacon when he walked downstairs in his sleeping shirt and boxer shorts, leaning down to kiss his cheek as he plopped down in a chair at the dining table. “Sleep well, Richard?” Wentworth asked casually from behind the morning paper. 

Richie nodded before he realized his father couldn’t see him. “Yeah,” He answered instead, smiling up at his mother as she set a glass of orange juice on the table in front of him. 

“How was your little adventure?” His father asked, still not lowering the paper. 

“Which adventure, sir?” Richie pushed his glasses back up and took a small bite of eggs. “The one where I beat all of my friends in a bike race to the clubhouse or the one where I jumped off of the cliff into the quarry?”

“Richard, you know I don’t like you doing things like that.” Maggie frowned, wiping her hand on her apron as she set a plate in front of Wentworth. 

“Let the boy live, Maggie.” His father sighed, folding up the paper and setting it on the table next to him. “Eddie Kaspbrak left a message for you on the machine, son.” Wentworth picked up his coffee mug and took a long sip. “Said he was heading off for New York.”

Richie nodded, clearing his throat. “Yes, sir.” He agreed. “Eds is looking at a college down there. NYU.”

“What a nice young man,” Maggie remarked from the sink, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“Is that where you’ll be going, son?” Wentworth raised his eyebrows. 

Richie shrugged. “I guess I don’t really know, Dad.” He pushed his food around on his plate. “I don’t really know if I want to go to college. Or if I could even get into a place like NYU.”

“Of course you could,” Maggie said immediately. 

“You certainly have the grades,” Wentworth agreed. 

Richie shrugged again, pulling his legs up onto his chair. “For right now I need to find a job.” He sighed. “And a place to live.” 

“You know, your Aunt Cathy lives in the city. She has that condo in Brooklyn.” Maggie sipped her coffee. 

“Aunt Cathy hates me.” Richie said. 

“She doesn’t _hate_ you, Richard.” Maggie frowned and shook her head. “She just doesn’t like your smart mouth. I’m not always such a fan of it, either.” 

“Thanks, Mom.”

“I could call Cathy, see if she’d let you stay with her. She might let you rent her spare room.” His mother offered. 

“NYU is in Manhattan.” Richie frowned. 

“I thought you didn’t know if you wanted to go to NYU?” Maggie cocked her head, clutching her coffee cup between her hands. 

“I want to be near Eddie.” Richie said, glancing over at his father, still just watching him speak. “I think it’ll be easier on the both of us to be there together, you know? He’s my best friend. We’re both kinda anxious about this whole move.” 

Neither of his parents spoke for a minute, both just sipping their coffee and watching him. Richie couldn’t decide if it was a good silence or a bad silence, his heart pounding in his chest as the seconds stretched on. Eventually, his father took pity on him, clearing his throat and scratching his mustache before speaking. “Beggars can’t be choosers, Richard.” He took a bite of his bacon. “Call your sister, Maggie. It’ll be a start for you, at least.”

*** 

Richie listened to Eddie’s voicemail in his bedroom, playing the tape over and over again just to hear his voice. 

“Hey, Rich.” Eddie began, the sounds of shuffling behind him as Sonia presumably loaded their bags into the car. “I’m heading out now, it's around 4:15, I think.” He paused. “Yeah, 4:15. I know you’re not up yet but I wanted to say goodbye. I’ll call you later when we get in, but the car ride is, like, 8 hours, so.” Sonia called something to Eddie that Richie couldn’t make out, no matter how hard he listened. “Yes, Mommy!” Eddie called, away from the phone for a second. “Anyway.” His voice came back. “Yeah, I’ll call you when we get to the hotel. Wish me luck, Rich. Love you. Bye.”

Richie briefly considered jerking off to Eddie’s voice on the tape, but decided that would be a step too far, and opted to call Beverly. 

It was just past 10:30, and even though Eddie had said the trip would take 8 hours, Richie knew for a fact that Sonia stopped constantly to piss or get food or just let Eddie stretch out because she worried about him being cooped up in the car for so long, so he knew the trip would be more like 10, maybe even 10 and 1/2 if Eddie was unlucky. 

Beverly picked up on the third ring, her sweet voice trickling through the speaker. “Marsh residence.” She said. 

“Hey, Bev.”

“Richie!” He could hear her smile. “What’s up?”

“Eds left for New York, I’m bored out of my mind, you wanna go suck face somewhere?”

Beverly laughed and Richie could picture her rolling her eyes. “How could I pass up a tempting offer like that?”

“Meet me at the clubhouse in half an hour?” 

“Be there or be square, Trashmouth.” 

*** 

Beverly showed up at the clubhouse looking dressed to impress, in an orange floral dress and little brown sandals, her red hair swept back from her face and a cigarette tucked behind her left ear. Richie whistled at her from his place on the ground, sitting on the edge of the open clubhouse door, swinging his legs against the ladder while he waited for her. “Looking good, Bevvie.” Richie smiled at her. “Is that all for Big Bill, or is he willing to share?”

Beverly rolled her eyes and plunked down on the ground next to him, knocking their knees together. “I think you’d have to fight him for me.” 

“Mm,” Richie produced a joint from the pocket on his Hawaiian shirt. “Got a light?”

“Never leave home without one,” Bev pulled a zippo from her dress pocket and lit up the end of the spliff, tucking the lighter away afterwards. “So, what’s new, pussy cat? Anything fun or exciting in the grand life of Richie Tozier?”

Richie took a long drag off the joint, letting the thick smoke fill his lungs and settle deep in his chest. “Can you keep a secret, Beverly?” He asked. 

“Are you kidding?” Bev took the joint from Richie and took a puff. “It’s my specialty.”

Richie studied her face for a moment. Her warm eyes, her reassuring smile. He trusted her with his life, surely he could trust her with his relationship. “I’m in love with Eddie.” 

Beverly nodded thoughtfully, turning her head away to blow smoke out into the forest. “Does he know?”

Richie nodded, taking the spliff back. “Mmhm.” He glanced over at her. “He loves me too.”

“That’s great, Rich.” She smiled at him. “Good for you guys.”

“Thanks,” Richie blew a large cloud of smoke up towards the sky. “I’m moving to New York with him.”

“You’re going to NYU?” 

Richie sighed heavily, pulling his knees up to his chest, sending little flecks of dirt from the edge of the clubhouse door to the wooden floor below. “I don’t know, Bev.” He said, propping his chin up on his legs. “I’m not sure if college is the place for me. I don’t really know what I want to do. And even if I do decide to go to NYU, I won’t be able to enroll until the fall semester. What am I supposed to do until then? Sit around with my enormous dick in my hand?”

“Well,” Beverly bumped Richie’s shoulder with hers. “You could always sit around with Eddie’s enormous dick in your hand.”

“Ha ha,” Richie deadpanned. “I’m serious, Bev. For once.” 

“What do you want to do, Richie?”

“Christ,” Richie flopped back onto the ground, staring up at the blue sky through the tops of the trees. “I don’t know. I want to be with Eddie. I don’t want shit to be so hard. Is that too much to ask?”

“I’d like to say ‘no,’” Beverly sighed. “But I think we’ve experienced how hard shit can be, first hand. Killer space clown ring any bells?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Richie groaned, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes underneath his glasses. “My mom’s older sister lives in Brooklyn. She hates me, but my mom is going to see if she’ll let me rent her spare bedroom for a minute while Eds is in school. Give me some time to find a job, and a more permanent place to live.” He took another puff from the spliff. “It just sucks because NYU is in Manhattan. It’ll already be hard enough to see Eddie while he’s at school and I’m working, now there’s gonna be a fucking river between us. Might as well be an ocean.”

Beverly was quiet for a second, kicking her legs absentmindedly in the open clubhouse hatch door. “NYU is in Manhattan?”

“Yes,”

“You know, Rich, I’m going to FIT.” Richie turned his head to look at her. “FIT is in Manhattan. And I’m staying with my aunt a few blocks over from campus. She has an apartment.”

“That’s neat, Bev.” Richie nodded, dry twigs and leaves catching in his hair from the forest floor. 

“Why don’t you come live with me?” Bev said slowly, like she was leading a child to the right answer in class. 

Richie frowned, feeling tears prick at his eyes as he stared up at Beverly. The sun made her hair look like a bright red halo, curling up over the tops of her ears. “I couldn’t ask that of you, Beverly.” He said softly. 

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” She flicked the finished joint out into the woods, gently resting her hand on Richie’s shoulder. “I’d have to check with my aunt first, but I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.” She grinned down at him. “Seriously, Rich. Come live with me. It’ll be super fun. You can model all of the clothes I design for me. What do you say?”

Richie’s lower lip quivered once as he _desperately_ tried to keep it together. It was a losing battle, as when he opened his mouth to answer he burst into tears, hiding his face in his hands and sobbing quietly. 

“Oh, honey—“ Bev started. 

“Thank you, Beverly.” Richie managed, still crying. “Thank you so much, Bev, really, this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me, I can’t believe it.”

“Stop crying, Rich, Jesus.” Beverly laughed, laying down beside him and throwing her hand over his stomach, tucking herself under his arm and squeezing him tightly. “You’re welcome.”

“If my heart wasn’t already taken, I’d fight Bill to the death for you.”

Beverly laughed loudly, allowing Richie to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I appreciate the sentiment, anyway.”

“Did I miss something fun?” 

Richie and Beverly raised their heads towards the sound of the voice to see Stanley, carefully stepping over a fallen tree. 

“There’s never any fun without you around, Stan the Man.” Richie answered, still holding Bev to his side. 

Stan rolled his eyes. “I’m sure. You two certainly smell like you were having a good time.” He jutted out his hip and crossed his arms over his chest. “Selfish, the both of you. Didn’t even think to invite me.” 

“I figured you were busy jerkin’ your gherkin to a blue jay somewhere.” Richie smiled up at him. 

Stanley rolled his eyes again. “I’d hardly waste my time masturbating to a blue jay. They’re a dime a dozen around here. Now, if I had seen a blue-winged teal, it might be a different story.”

“Ugh,” Beverly untangled herself from Richie and sat up. “All of this bird talk is killing my buzz. Let’s pick a different subject, please.”

“How about, where did you and Eddie disappear off to yesterday, Richie?” Stan sat down opposite Richie and Beverly, hooking his legs under the lip of the clubhouse door. “Shit, we were barely through one bowl before you two idiots fucked off to who-knows-where.”

Richie shrugged, watching Stanley fish a joint out of his pocket and lean forward for Bev to light it. “We went to the quarry.” 

“Without us?” Stan frowned, the end of the spliff lighting up orange as he stuck it between his lips. 

“Jealous, Stanley?” Richie grinned at him. 

Stanley studied him for a moment, warm brown eyes flicking over Richie’s face, before he shrugged dismissively. “I suppose whatever you and Eddie do in your alone time is your business.” Stan passed the joint to Beverly. “Far be it from me to pass judgement on your personal life.”

Richie watched Stanley happily, beaming at his kind words. “That’s why you’re my favorite, Stanley.” 

“What the hell?” Bev scowled at him. “Guess I’ll just go fuck myself, then.” 

“You’re still my favorite, Bev.” Stan offered. 

“What the hell?” Richie kicked Stanley’s shin. “I have feelings, Stan.”

“As do I,” Stan kicked Richie back. “That’s never stopped you before.”

“You know I love you, Stanley.” Richie grinned at him. “You’re one hot piece of ass, if I do say so myself.”

“Be still, my beating heart.” Stan leaned across the open clubhouse hatch to pass the spliff to Richie. 

Beverly sighed and stood, brushing off the back of her dress. “I’m afraid I must depart, gentlemen.” She scratched under Richie’s chin, smiling down at him when he leaned into her touch. “I’ve got a lot of packing to do. I’ll give you a call later, Rich. Bye, Stan.” 

“Bye, Beverly.” Stanley twisted around to watch her leave, eyes following her form until she disappeared among the trees. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings by leaving you out yesterday,” Richie kicked Stan’s ankle lightly, holding the joint out to him. 

“I was just messing with you, Richie.” Stan scooted around the rim of the clubhouse, settling next to Richie and bumping their knees together. “I don’t care what you do.” 

Richie smiled and threw his arm around Stanley’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. “That’s why _you’re_ my favorite.”

*** 

After Bev left and Richie and Stan finished up their joint, they wound up actually climbing down into the clubhouse. Richie turned on his portable radio and settled into the hammock while Stanley took a seat in the swing hung from the ceiling, directly across from Richie, pulling one of those ridiculous fucking shower caps over his curly blond hair. “I can’t believe you actually still use those,” Richie scoffed, flipping through a magazine. 

“I don’t want spiders in my hair,” Stanley said simply. 

Richie snickered quietly, kicking his sneakers off and letting them drop onto the clubhouse floor. “Are you all set for your move?” Richie asked. 

Stanley nodded. He and his family were moving to Atlanta, with Stanley enrolled in Georgia State University for the fall, in some geeky math program that made Richie’s nose threaten to start bleeding. “Richie, can I tell you something personal?” Stan asked quietly, eyes trained on the floor as he swung back and forth, feet dragging through the dirt on the floor. 

“Of course, Stan the Man.” Richie closed his magazine and sat up in the hammock, twisting his body so he was looking at Stan directly. “You can tell me anything.” 

Stanley took a deep breath in through his nose, held it for a few seconds, and let all of the air out of his mouth before looking up to meet Richie’s eyes. “I think I’m bisexual.”

Stanley looked nervous, hands gripping the ropes of his swing tightly. He swallowed hard, corners of his mouth twitching down as he and Richie looked at each other. Richie thought of what to say. He wanted Stanley to know that he accepted him, of course he did, and he loved him no matter what. Stan was his best friend, he had been for his whole life. Stan looked like he was going to cry, clearly anxious about sharing something so deep and personal with anyone. Richie knew how he felt. He’d kept his love for Eddie a secret for so long, hiding it away and shoving it down, keeping it from anyone and everyone, his friends included. It made Richie sad to think that Stanley struggled with his sexuality, unsure if any of the Losers would accept him for who he really was. Richie nodded slowly and Stanley visibly relaxed. “Well, that’s ok, Stan.” Richie said. 

“You think?” Stanley studied him, eyebrows knit together. 

“Of course, Stan. I’d love you no matter what, Bird Brain.” 

Stanley snorted, rolling his eyes. “Thank you, Richie. It means a lot to me. I’ve never told anyone that before.”

“I’m glad you trust me.” Richie pushed himself out of the hammock and crossed the room to Stanley. 

“I trust you with my life,” Stan said, standing up and pulling Richie into a hug. “I figured I could trust you with my sexuality.” 

Richie laughed softly, holding Stanley against his chest. He’d had the exact thought earlier about Beverly. It was amazing to him how similar they all were, his friends. It was like they shared a brain, one big hive mind that kept them all connected. “Can I tell you something, Stan?”

“Sure,” Stanley laid his head on Richie’s shoulder, rubbing over his back. 

“I’m in love with Eddie,” Richie said, turning his face into Stanley’s curly hair. He smelled like lemon shampoo. “We’re together.”

“That’s great, Rich.” Stan patted Richie’s back, his hands warm through Richie’s shirt. “Good for you guys.” 

They stood there in silence for a little while, just holding each other tightly in the safety of the clubhouse, hearts beating in time with one another. Richie was happy, incredibly so. Happier than he’d felt in a long time. He had Eddie. He had Beverly. He had Stanley. He felt his love for his friends so deep inside it was like it was carved onto his bones. He could picture _I love Mikey_ etched onto his ribs, _Ben is great_ written along his shin bones, _Big Bill’s my best friend_ on his jaw. It was an amazing feeling, to love so surely, so deeply. It made a few tears spill over and track their way down his cheeks. 

“Can I ask you something, Stanley?” Richie mumbled into Stan’s hair. 

“Sure,” Stan said into Richie’s chest. 

Richie smiled, unable to help himself. “Was it Bill that made you realize?”

Stanley pulled away and slapped Richie’s arm, three times, pretty fucking hard, but he didn’t deny it, making Richie roll with laughter. 

*** 

When Richie walked back through the front door of his house, his mother was speaking on the phone in the foyer. She smiled at him and waved him over. “Yes, he’s here now.” She nodded, arm still outstretched to Richie. 

“Who is it?” Richie asked quietly. 

“Eddie,” Maggie said, still holding the phone. 

“Mom, give it.” Richie reached for the receiver. “Mom.”

“Yes, that’s very nice, Eddie!” Maggie smiled as if Eddie could see her. 

“Mom,”

“And how’s your mother, dear?”

“Mom,” Richie repeated, groaning in frustration when Maggie switched the phone to her other ear, holding it in place with her shoulder while she waved Richie away. 

“Is that right?” Maggie nodded. “Mm, well, I’m sorry to hear that. How was the car ride down?”

“Mom!” Richie held his hand out for the phone again. 

“For god’s sake, Maggie, give the boy the phone!” Wentworth called from the living room. 

Maggie sighed. “I’ll hand you over to Richard, now.” She said. 

“I’ll take it in my room,” Richie told her, turning on his heel and sprinting up the stairs. He tossed his backpack next to his dresser and shut the door, locking it quickly and sitting on the edge of his bed. He pushed his glasses up as he grabbed the phone off the dock on his bedside table, pressing it to his ear. “I have the phone now, Mom, hang up.”

“You’ve got it?” Maggie asked. 

“Yes, Mom, hang up.”

“Ok, bye, Eddie, dear, I’m hanging up now.” 

“Bye, Mrs. Tozier.” Eddie said politely. 

“I just hang it up now, Richard?”

“Yes, Mom!” Richie bounced his leg anxiously. 

“Alright, ok.” She said. “Goodbye.” The phone clunked against the dock twice before the line clicked off and Richie heard his mother’s footsteps as she walked into the living room. 

“Hey, Eds.” Richie smiled as he spoke, picturing Eddie’s face. 

“Hi, Rich.” Eddie said back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Richie laid back against his pillows, cradling the phone with his shoulder. “How was the drive?”

“Ok, I guess.” Eddie sighed. “We only stopped, like, 8 times, which I think is pretty good for my mother. We got here in less than 10 hours, so.” 

“That’s great, honey.”

“Honey?” Eddie repeated. 

“Not a fan?” Richie teased. 

“I’ll take ‘honey’ over ‘spaghetti’ any day.”

“Noted,” Richie unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, tossing them down onto the floor. They were covered in mud and dirt from sitting on the ground with Beverly, and then from wrestling with Stanley on the floor of the clubhouse before they’d ridden home together. He knew Maggie would absolutely flip at the grass stains on them when he threw them in the hamper. “How’s the city, Eddie, my love?”

“It’s great, Rich, really. I can’t wait for you to come here with me. I’m sure it’ll be a lot less anxiety inducing when my mother isn’t the one driving me around. I swear to god, Richie, she brakes, like, 2 miles before every stop sign.”

Richie laughed. “Is she worse or better than Bill?” 

“Oh, Jesus, don’t make me think about Bill driving.”

Bill, being the oldest of the Losers, had gotten his license first. His parents had bought him a car for his 16th birthday, and all of the Losers had piled in for a day trip to Bangor to celebrate his birthday, and he’d nearly killed them all a multitude of times, along with a handful of unlucky pedestrians that crossed their winding path. 

“You held my hand in the car that day,” Richie remembered. 

“I was practically in your lap, Richie.” Eddie reminded him. Bill’s parents had given him a station wagon, so Bill, Bev and Ben had sat across the bench seat in the front while Mike, Stan, Richie and Eddie had all crammed into the backseat. “I was pretty sure we were going to die.” 

“Baby, if a man-eating clown couldn’t kill you, nothing can.” 

“Thanks, Rich.” Eddie said softly. 

“Are you excited to check out the school?” Richie asked after a beat of silence. 

“I’m a little nervous,” Eddie confessed. “This is all happening pretty fast. I’ll be living here in a little over a week and I haven’t even seen the campus yet.”

“You’ll be alright, Eds.” Richie reassured him. “You’re braver than you think.”

“Braver than I think,” Eddie echoed. 

“Hell yeah,”

Eddie hummed softly and they fell back into comfortable silence, simply listening to each other’s breathing through the phone. After a moment, Eddie spoke up again. “I don’t want to, but I’ve gotta go, Richie. We’re heading over to the school in a minute, so.”

“I won’t keep you,” Richie shook his head, heart twinging at the thought of hanging up. “Good luck, Eds. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie said quietly. “I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?”

“Alright. Bye.”

“Bye, Rich.”

*** 

Richie took the ten minutes after he hung up with Eddie to cry quietly in his bedroom, face pushed into his pillow. He missed Eddie terribly, and even though he would only be gone for another day and half, Richie could barely stand being away from him for longer than a few hours. He wondered vaguely if that made him clingy, but decided it was only clingy if he mentioned it to Eddie, which he had no intention of doing. 

After he pulled himself together he went downstairs, walking into the kitchen as his mother set a sandwich down in front of Wentworth at the table. “Oh, Richard, I was just about to call up to you.” She pulled his chair out for him as she walked by. “Sit down, sweetheart, have some lunch.” 

Richie sat down across from his father, smiling lightly up at him when they made eye contact. He wasn’t really sure why, but his father made him kind of nervous. He knew Wentworth loved him, although he never said it, but their relationship had changed when he’d hit puberty. He sometimes wondered if his father was disappointed in him, but he never brought it up. “How was your phone call with Eddie, Richard?” Wentworth asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Good,” Richie nodded, tugging on the seam of the new pants he’d thrown on before he walked downstairs. “He made it to New York ok.”

“That’s wonderful,” Maggie smiled, brushing her hand through his hair as she set down a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk for him. “He sounded very happy when I spoke to him.”

“He is,” Richie took a small sip of milk. “He’s excited about school.”

“Good for him,” His father said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“I do have some news, actually.” Richie looked between his parents. “Beverly invited me to come live with her and her aunt. In Manhattan. So, Mom, you don’t have to worry about calling Aunt Cathy.” Neither of his parents responded, both pausing their movements to stare at him. Wentworth’s sandwich frozen halfway to his mouth, the cup Maggie was filling with water now threatening to overflow in her hands. “Isn’t that great?” He managed. 

“Beverly Marsh?” Maggie asked finally, eyebrows raised. 

“Yes,”

“Are you seeing her, son?” Wentworth set his sandwich back on his plate. 

“No, Bev is my friend.” Richie drummed his fingers on the table nervously. He wasn’t really sure what reaction he expected from his parents, but he wasn’t liking the one he was getting. 

“Then, why would you move to New York with her?” His father asked, eyes not leaving Richie’s face. 

“I’m not moving to New York _with_ her,” Richie shook his head. “I’m moving to New York by myself. I just so happen to be living with Bev and near Eddie.”

Another silence fell over the room, surrounding them in stuffy air as they all stared at each other. “Why?” Maggie was frowning. 

“Why?” Richie repeated. Maggie nodded. “Because,” Richie shrugged. “Because it’s what I want to do. I thought you supported me.” 

“We do, Richard, of course.” Maggie kept frowning at him, seemingly stuck in her spot at the kitchen island, long, red nails shiny against the polished marble. “This is all just so.” She shook her head. “Sudden.”

“When would you be moving, son?” Wentworth pulled Richie’s attention back to the table. 

“I’m not sure,” Richie shrugged again. “Bev just asked me to move in with her this morning.” 

“Richard, don’t feel like you _have_ to do anything.” His father leaned across the table and placed his hand on top of Richie’s. Richie almost pulled back, his father almost never touched him, but he just pulled hard at a loose string on his pants with his other hand. “You can always stay here, son. You don’t have to go.”

“You guys kept saying you wanted me to get out, to do more.” Richie reminded them. “Well, now I am.” 

His parents exchanged a look, Wentworth’s hand heavy on his own on the tabletop. “We want you to be happy, Richard.” His mother said after a beat, stepping up and placing her hand on his shoulder. “We love you so much, honey.” She smiled down at him, swiping her thumb across his cheekbone. “Do what you think is best for you, and we’ll support it.”

“That’s right, son.” His father patted the back of his hand once more before pulling away. “Now, eat your lunch. Your mother made that for you.”

*** 

“Tozier residence,” Richie picked up his landline from the bedside table and held it to his ear, setting his guitar on his bed next to him. 

“She said yes!”

“Beverly?” Richie frowned. 

“No, it’s the Queen of England.” Beverly quipped, and Richie could practically hear her eye roll. “Yes, it's me, you idiot. She said yes!”

“Who?”

“My aunt, Richie! Keep up!”

“Really?” Richie’s face broke open into a wide grin, unable to help himself. 

“Yes!”

“Beverly, that’s amazing!” Richie stood up quickly and pumped his fist in the air, wishing Beverly was there so he could hug her tightly and never let go. “When do we move in?”

“I’m starting a summer internship there in two and a half weeks, so I’ll be moving down the week after next to get settled. Are you coming with me then?”

“Yes,” Richie answered immediately. He didn’t want to spend anymore time away from Eddie than he had to. 

“Pack your shit, Trashmouth,” Beverly said. “You and me are taking the Big Apple.”

*** 

Richie decided to wait to tell Eddie the big news until he got home on Monday. He wanted to see his face when he told him. So instead, he walked over to Stan’s house and told him.

Stanley congratulated him with a tight hug and then invited him in, where he, Ben, Mike and Bill were playing Nintendo.

“Hey, Ruh-ruh-richie.” Bill said when Stan led him into the living room. “We’re taking turns playing Mario.”

“Cool,” Richie surveyed where Mike and Bill were lying on the floor together, both on their stomachs with pillows under their elbows, surrounded by snack bowls and drink cans. 

“Richie has some news,” Stan retook his place on the couch, just to the right of Ben. 

“Oh yeah?” Mike glanced back at them. 

“Yeah,” Richie plopped down on the opposite side of Ben and threw his legs over his lap. “I’m moving to New York. With Eddie. And Beverly.” 

A slew of congratulations and praise came from his friends, all murmuring varying versions of “that’s great,” and “good for you guys,” and “have fun.”

“Thanks guys,” Richie smiled at Stan from across the couch. Stan smiled back, eyes lighting up as Richie watched him. “I do have some other news, actually.” Richie winked at Stan as he raised his eyebrows. “I’m gay,” He decided to leave it at that, as he wanted to make their official dating announcement with Eddie there with him. It wasn’t fair to force him out of the closet without even discussing it with him first. 

Bill paused the game and twisted around on the floor to face him. “Are you joking?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Afraid not,” Richie said solemnly, shaking his head. “Docs say I’ve got a bad case of the homosexuality. It could be fatal.”

Everyone was quiet for a second, and Richie briefly worried he’d miscalculated his friend’s reactions. Maybe this wasn’t going as well as he thought it would. Ben spoke first, laying his hand over Richie’s knee in his lap. “That’s great, Rich.” He smiled at him. “Thanks for telling us.”

Mike nodded. “It means a lot that you trust us.”

“We love you, Richie, no matter wh-what.” Bill smiled at him too. 

“You already know how I feel,” Stanley said, wrapping his hand around Richie’s ankle where his feet rested on his thigh. 

“When did you tell Stan?” Ben wondered. 

“Yesterday,” Richie scanned his friends faces as he spoke, all of them still watching him. “Beverly too.” 

“What are we?” Mike asked. “Chopped liver?”

“Of course not,” Richie smiled at him. “You’re just no fun.” 

Bill and Mike tossed pretzels at him from their place on the floor, booing him loudly. “Fuck you, Trashmouth.” Bill hucked a piece of popcorn his way. 

“You’re not really my type,” Richie shrugged, laughing as they continued pelting him with snacks. 

*** 

Richie stayed with his friends for a few hours, tagging in to play Mario every so often, drinking soda after soda and seeing how many potato chips they could balance on Bill’s back before he noticed. 

Eventually, while Ben and Mike were seeing who could chug a can of coke the fastest, the phone rang in the kitchen and Stan’s mother, Andrea, glided past to answer it. “Uris residence,” She said softly. 

“Get fucked, Mike!” Ben cheered loudly as he dropped his empty can. 

Mike coughed loudly, face flushing as he scowled at Ben. “F-f-fuck yuh-you!” He choked out, still coughing. 

“Are you m-mocking me, Mikey?” Bill teased, patting him on the back. 

Mike shook his head, opening his mouth to answer as Andrea came into the living room. “Richie, honey, there’s a phone call for you.”

“Me?” He asked. 

“Yes, dear, your mother is on the phone.” She gestured towards the kitchen. 

Richie untangled himself from Stanley on the couch and pushed himself up, sliding past Mike and Ben as they wrestled on the floor. 

Mrs. Uris squeezed his shoulder as she walked around him to continue cooking some kind of something in the kitchen, back turned to him. “Mom?” Richie picked the phone up off the counter and held it to his ear. 

“Hi, Richard.” Maggie greeted. “I just wanted to know if you’d be home for lunch, dear. I’m making tuna salad.”

“Oh,” Richie craned his neck to look out into the living room. Bill had joined the pile on the floor, where he was now thrown over Ben’s back as he held Mike to the floor. Stan sat, tucked into a corner on the couch, watching them with a furrow in his brow, legs crossed over one another, arms folded on his chest. “Uh, yeah.” He decided. “Yeah, I’ll leave here in a second, I guess.”

“Alright, dear, no hurry. Be safe.”

“I will,”

“I love you,”

“Love you too, Mom.” Richie assured her, gently hanging the phone back up. 

“Everything alright, dear?” Mrs. Uris asked, handing him a sugar cookie. 

“Yeah, she just wanted me to come home for lunch.” 

“Well, don’t tell her I gave you boys snacks. I don’t want her to think I spoiled your meal.”

“You secret is safe with me,” Richie took a bite of his cookie and winked at her. He loved Mrs. Uris. She was always so nice to him. He remembered when he was 12 and he’d sprained his wrist while goofing around with Stanley. She’d taken him to the emergency room and sat with him while his parents drove back from Bar Harbor, where they’d gone for the weekend. She was like a second mother to him, and she had the same comforting smile as her son. It warmed Richie’s heart. 

“Go on and play,” She patted his cheek lightly before turning back to her cooking. 

*** 

Richie said his farewell to his friends, briefly breaking up their tussle so they could hug goodbye, before grabbing his bike and pedaling home. His mother was setting out their plates as he walked in, his father reading the paper in his usual seat. “How was your little play date with Stan Uris?” Maggie asked as Richie sat down.

“He’s a grown man now, Maggie, he doesn’t have play dates.” Wentworth frowned and shook his head, taking a sip from his glass of milk. 

“It might be safer just to call it that, Dad.” Richie laughed. “We wound up wrestling on the floor of Stan’s living room.”

“I hope you boys weren’t too rough with each other.” Maggie looked concerned. 

“They’re men now, Maggie, not boys.” Wentworth kept frowning at his wife. 

“Either way,” Maggie shrugged. “I hope you didn’t cause a ruckus in Mrs. Uris’s house. She has enough to worry about with their big move coming up.”

“Mm,” Richie mumbled around a mouthful of tuna salad. “Speaking of big moves,” He wiped his hands on his jeans, even though he could very well see his napkin on the table. “Beverly is moving down to the city in two weeks, and her aunt said it was fine that I stay with them, so I’m planning on moving in the 3rd of July. So, two weeks exactly from today.” 

His parents didn’t say anything. Wentworth chewed his sandwich thoughtfully while Maggie simply continued wiping her hands on her apron tied around her waist. After a moment she exhaled shakily. “Oh, dear.” She said softly, bringing her hands up to cover her face as she cried. 

“Mom—“ Richie pushed his chair back from the table. 

“She’s alright, Richard.” Wentworth stood and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her while she cried. “It’s just hard for us to watch you leave the nest so suddenly. We thought we’d have a little more time with you around, son.” Maggie nodded as Wentworth kissed the side of her head. “It’s alright, dear.”

“I’m sorry,” Maggie shook her head tearfully. “I’m happy for you, Richard, I’m just going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll come back, Mom.” Richie stood up from his chair, reaching out to pat his mother’s arm. “It’s not like I’m leaving for good.”

She smiled at him sadly. “It seems like just yesterday you were a little boy,” She cupped his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs in circles over the knobs of his jaw. “Crying and clinging to my skirt when I dropped you off for kindergarten.”

Richie smiled at her. “I could cry now, if you think it would help.”

She laughed, bringing him closer and kissing his forehead. “Just let me hold you here, for now.” She pulled him into a full hug, running her hands up and down his back. “I’ll be ok,”

*** 

A knocking on his bedroom door pulled Richie’s attention away from his guitar. “Come in,” He slid the instrument off of his lap and onto his bed next to him. 

“Hello, son.” Wentworth slid in through the crack in the door and shut it behind himself. 

“Hi, Dad. Sorry, was I being too loud?” Richie’s eyes flashed over to his guitar, a Hanukkah present from Eddie the year before. 

“No, not at all. Can I join you?” He gestured to the empty space next to Richie on his mattress. 

“Sure,” Richie pushed his guitar behind him, the neck resting against his pillows. 

“I meant to tell you this earlier, but your mother was in hysterics.” Wentworth began, sitting next to his son on the bed. “Your mother and I are planning on going out tomorrow night, to a dinner and a movie, so you’ll have the house to yourself.”

“Can I invite Eddie over?” Richie asked immediately. Eddie was due back in town the following morning and Richie was very much looking forward to seeing him. 

“You two won’t cause any trouble, will you?”

Richie shook his head. “I can tell Eddie to leave his bank-robbing inhaler at home, sir.”

Wentworth laughed quietly. “You can have him over, that’s fine.”

“Thanks,” Richie drummed his fingers anxiously. He never really knew what to say to his father when they were alone. Wentworth Tozier was a very serious man, very business-like, even when at home with his family. Richie had only ever seen his parents kiss a handful of times, and his father never outwardly expressed his emotions, especially not towards his son. “Was there something else, Dad?”

His father sighed. “Yes, son, there is.” He looked up and met Richie’s eyes. “You know I love you, Richard.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re my only son and I care very deeply for you. I’m sorry that I haven’t always been there for you, being busy with work and what have you, but I wanted to tell you this before you left. I want you to be happy, son.”

“I know that,”

Wentworth cleared his throat. “This is for you, son.” He produced a small jewelry box from his back pocket and handed it to Richie. Inside was a plain silver watch with a large, pale face and solid black Roman numerals. “My father gave me a watch like this when I moved out. Of course, I was leaving to be with your mother, but your life is not mine.” 

Richie felt like crying. Whenever his parents gave him presents, he almost always knew that his mother had picked it out and slapped both of their names on it, but this gift had clearly been chosen and bought by his father, specially for him. It choked him up when he tried to speak, making him clear his throat a few times before he was able to manage the words he wanted. “Thank you, Dad. Really.”

Wentworth smiled softly. “I love you, son.”

“I love you too,” 

His father opened his arms and pulled Richie across his bed and into a tight hug. “You’re a good kid, Richie.” 

Richie couldn’t help the sob that escaped him. His parents never, repeat _never_ , called him by his nickname. It was only ever ‘Richard,’ or ‘Son,’ or ‘Richard Wentworth Tozier,’ if he was in trouble. Having his father show clear affection towards him was too much for him to handle, and he couldn’t help the tears that began to flow, crying on his father’s shoulder while he hushed him gently and rubbed his back, the same way his mother had earlier. 

*** 

Richie returned to strumming his guitar after his father left, sitting up against his head board and plucking the stings softly, allowing quiet music to fill his bedroom. 

The phone rang at around 3, and Richie answered it immediately. “Tozier residence,” He said, laying his palm over the guitar strings to stop them from vibrating. 

“Hi, Richie.” It was Eddie’s voice. 

“Hey, Eds!” Richie smiled, sliding his guitar off of his lap and onto the bed next to him. “How’s your trip going, baby?”

“Good,” Eddie sounded tired, yawning at the end of his sentence. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Richie said sadly. “But, hey, my folks are going out tomorrow night and they said I could have you over. You want to swing by when you get home? Maybe spend the night? When are you due in?”

“I’d love to,” Eddie said immediately. “We’re leaving here at 4ish tomorrow morning, so we’ll be home around 1, maybe 2 at the latest.” 

“I can’t wait to see you,” Richie said happily. 

“Me either. I have so much to tell you about the city.” Eddie sighed, and Richie heard him flop back against his pillows. Sonia said something to him, too quiet for Richie to hear. “Yes, Mommy.” Eddie answered her. “I will.” He sighed, Sonia’s voice still to quiet for Richie to understand. “Ok, Mommy.” Eddie returned to the phone. “I have to go, Rich.”

“So soon?” Richie pouted. 

“Yeah, my mom is taking me out for dinner now so we can go to bed early. We have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn if we want to be on the road on time.” Sonia said something else in the background. It sounded snarky. “Sorry, Mommy.” Eddie told her. “I’m gonna hang up now, Richie, but I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

“Alright,” Richie said reluctantly. “Goodbye, Eddie, my love.”

“Bye, Rich.”

*** 

The following morning, Richie woke up at his usual time, around 9, and ate breakfast with his parents as usual. He then cleaned up his room as quickly as he could, stuffing all of his dirty clothes in his hamper, changing the sheets and pillowcases on his bed and quickly vacuuming his carpet. 

After that, he rode his bike down to Keene’s pharmacy and bought some condoms and lube, as well as some candles and a bunch of roses. He planned to give half to his mother to distract her from why he bought them, and then sprinkle the rest around his room for Eddie. He knew it was cheesy, but it made his heart flutter just thinking about it, so he figured he made the right choice. 

Maggie swooned when he gave her the roses, smiling bright and kissing his cheek before retreating into the kitchen to put them in some water. “You’re making me look bad here, son.” Wentworth winked at him. 

“Sorry, sir.” Richie smiled as his father clapped him on the shoulder. “Guess you’ll just have to step up your game.” 

At 4:37, the doorbell rang, and Richie practically twisted his ankle sprinting down the stairs to answer it. Eddie stood on the other side of the door, overnight bag slung over his shoulder, looking tired but downright _stunning_ , in Richie’s opinion. He grinned up at him, eyes lighting up when they met each other’s gaze. “Hey, Rich.” He smiled. 

“Hey, Eds.” Richie replied, pulling him in for a hug so fast that they almost bowled over onto the foyer floor. “I missed you so much,” Richie mumbled, burying his face in Eddie’s hair. 

“I missed you too,” Eddie said softly, hands fisted in the back of Richie’s shirt. 

They stood together for a while, the world seemingly melting away around them, leaving them alone together in their own private bubble of love and happiness. When they pulled away, Richie was crying, tears running down his flushed cheeks as they stared at each other. “I love you,” Richie whispered. 

“I love you too,” Eddie said right back, smiling softly. 

“Hello, Eddie.” Maggie greeted, coming downstairs. 

“Hello, Mrs. Tozier,” Eddie smiled at her, allowing her to pull him into a hug. 

“Look at how tall you’ve gotten,” Maggie remarked, ruffling up his hair. “How tall are you now, dear?”

“5’6, ma’am.”

“My goodness,” She tapped the end of his nose with her finger. “I remember when you were this big.” She held her hand down to her mid thigh. “Oh, how time flies by. Isn’t that right, dear?” She turned to face Wentworth as he came up behind her, dressed in a button down shirt and nice slacks for their dinner date. 

“It certainly does,” He agreed. “How are you, Eddie?” Wentworth shook Eddie’s hand firmly. 

“Very well, sir, thank you.” He smiled at them. “Thank you for letting me stay over tonight,” 

“Yes, of course.” Wentworth smiled. “Just try to keep our son in line, hm?” He ruffled Richie’s hair. “He could use a good influence like you, Mr. Kaspbrak.”

“I’d have to agree with that, sir.” Eddie smiled, poking Richie lightly in the ribs. 

“Have fun tonight, boys.” Maggie said to them, following her husband to the door. “We’ll be back late tonight, but we left some money for pizza on the counter.” She blew Richie a kiss as Wentworth stepped out onto the porch. “We love you,”

“I love you too, Mom.” Richie waved casually, waiting until the door swung shut and he heard the car start to wrap Eddie up in another hug and press their lips together. “Fuck, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Eddie said breathlessly, hauling Richie in by the sides of his face and licking into his mouth. “You taste so good,” He said softly, pushing Richie backwards until his back hit the foyer wall. “You taste like you.” He murmured, moving his attention to Richie’s throat, sucking hard at the sensitive skin there. 

“Not so high, Eds, my parents will see.” Richie chastised, cock twitching in his pants at the thought of Eddie leaving marks on him. 

“Don’t care,” Eddie mumbled, licking a straight line up the column of Richie’s throat. “I never want to go that long without kissing you again, Richie, I thought I was going to die.”

Richie nodded, feeling the same way, which was a little crazy, considering how long he’d gone without kissing Eddie at all. Once he knew how good it was to have Eddie’s tongue in his mouth, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. “Eds,” Richie whispered, grinding his hips up into Eddie. 

“Wait, Rich, I got you something.” Eddie pulled away, dropping to his knees on the floor of the entryway and digging through his bag. When he stood up, triumphant, he turned back to Richie with a wide grin. “For you, dear.” Eddie pressed something into his palm. “It’s the extra key to my dorm,” Eddie shifted on his feet as Richie turned the key in his hands, examining it. “So, if it takes you a while to find a job or a place to live, you can always come visit me anyway.” 

Richie shook his head, choked. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn’t manage to swallow, no matter how hard he tried, so he brought his hand up to wipe the tears from his cheeks before tucking the key away in his front pocket. “Thank you, Eds.” He smiled tearfully. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Richie.” Eddie cupped Richie’s jaw in his hand, sweeping his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“I have something for you too, actually.” Richie said, pushing his glasses back up. 

“Yeah?” Eddie smiled. 

“A couple of somethings, actually.” Richie cleared his throat, taking Eddie’s hands in his. “First thing’s first,” He began. “I found a place to live.”

“Really?” Eddie’s face lit up, smiling wide and squeezing Richie’s hands. “That’s amazing, sweetheart! Where?”

“With Beverly. Her aunt lives in Manhattan, near FIT, where Bev is going to school, and she’s going to let me stay with them while I look for a job.” 

“Baby, that’s incredible!” Eddie took Richie’s face in his hands, pulling him in for a deep kiss. “I’m so happy for you. When are you moving down?”

“13 days,” Richie smiled at him. “So don’t worry, hotcakes, you won’t have to suffer without me for very long.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but kissed Richie again nonetheless. “Richie, that’s just so great. I’m so happy.”

“Me too, Eds.” Richie hugged Eddie tightly, pulling him flat against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie turned his face into Richie’s neck, kissing him there lightly. “What’s the other thing?”

“Hm?” Richie mumbled, running his hands in circles on the small of Eddie’s back. 

“You said you had a couple of things for me. What’s the other thing?” Eddie pulled back to look into Richie’s eyes. 

“Oh, right.” Richie brushed Eddie’s hair behind his ear. “Come with me,” He allowed Eddie to grab his bag from the floor before taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs to his bedroom. 

Eddie had been in Richie’s room more times than they could count. They’d been sleeping in the same bed at slumber parties since they were little kids, and even so, Richie didn’t think Eddie had ever seen his bedroom clean. 

On top of being clean, Richie had made his bed and tossed the rose petals all over his freshly washed comforter, making a little heart in the center of the bed. He’d also set out and lit a slew of candles, placing them on any and every flat surface he could find. He’d stashed the lube and condoms away in his nightstand drawer and placed his boombox on his dresser, softly playing a mixtape that Eddie had made for him for his birthday back in March of that year. 

He shut the door quietly behind them, sliding Eddie’s backpack off of his shoulder and setting it down next to the door. Eddie’s wide, brown eyes took in the room piece by piece, attention flitting from one thing to the next as Richie stood back, wringing his hands anxiously. He didn’t want to seem to eager, or too mushy-gushy, but that was just the way Eddie made him feel, all wrapped up in love and glowing from the inside out, and he wanted Eddie to feel the same way. “What do you think, Eds?” 

_I Swear_ by All-4-One trickled through the stereo speakers as Eddie turned around, tears in his eyes. “It’s perfect, Richie.” He said, voice thick. “It’s so fucking sweet, Richie, I can’t believe you did all of this for me, I just—“ He shook his head, tears finally spilling over and running down his cheeks. 

“Hey, Eddie, don’t cry.“ Richie stepped forward and took Eddie’s face in his hands, kissing each of his cheeks in an attempt to clear away the tears. 

“Take me, Richie.” Eddie said softly, eyelids fluttering as Richie kissed all over his face. “I want to feel you, Richie, show me how much you love me.” 

Richie nodded, hands shaking as he stroked his thumbs over Eddie’s cheeks. “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” Eddie whispered, taking the hem of his shirt in his hands and stripping it off. He took Richie’s hands and laid them on his bare chest, sliding them down his front to rest along with waistband of his jeans. “Touch me,”

Richie wrapped his hands around Eddie’s hips, pulling him forward and kissing him again, slow and sweet, tongues sliding lazily together between their lips. Eddie pushed his hands up into Richie’s dark hair, tangling his fingers in the curls and pulling him impossibly closer. It felt like Eddie was trying to climb inside of his skin, merge them into one person to make up for all of the lost time.

Eddie was already hard in his pants, cock twitching where it was pinned against Richie’s thigh. “You feel so good, Eddie.” Richie mumbled, pushing his words into Eddie’s mouth. 

“Touch me,” Eddie repeated, rolling his hips up to drag their cloth-covered dicks together. 

“Fuck,” Richie whispered, running his palms all the way around Eddie’s waistband, sliding his fingers into it on opposite sides of the button. 

He tugged Eddie’s pants down gently, not bothering with the button or zipper, pushing his boxer-briefs down with them. Eddie’s cock sprang free finally, hard and red and leaking, bobbing in the open air of the bedroom. 

Eddie clung to Richie’s shoulders, standing up on his toes to give Richie a better angle, gasping softly when Richie gripped him from the base, slowly dragging his tight fist up Eddie’s length, spreading precum from the tip as he made his way back down. Eddie’s eyelids fluttered as Richie jerked him off, slow measured strokes upwards, twisting his wrist occasionally and swiping his thumb over the slit, doing what he knew he liked when he touched himself. 

Eddie fumbled with the button on Richie’s pants, popping it open and unzipping his fly to pull his cock out, too. “God, Rich.” Eddie said softly, breathing picking up. “You’re so big.” 

Richie nodded. He knew his dick was big, obviously, that’s why he made jokes about it all the fucking time. “Here, let me.” Richie batted Eddie’s hand away from him, pulling him closer by his hips so he could grab both of them in one of his own large hands, stroking them together. 

Eddie’s skin was flushed, heated under Richie’s touch, his cock shiny and wet, making Richie’s mouth water, longing to taste him. “Richie,” Eddie whimpered, pressing his forehead to Richie’s collarbone through his shirt. 

“Lie down, Eds.” Richie pulled back, releasing them and nodding towards his bed. 

Eddie complied, stepping out of his pants and underwear before standing at the foot of the bed. “I feel bad ruining the petals.” Eddie picked up a petal from the outside of the heart and rubbed it between his fingers. 

“I took some pictures of them,” Richie confessed, stepping up behind Eddie, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over Eddie’s shoulder. “So don’t feel too bad. We can always look back at the pictures and remember the one time I did something romantic.”

“ _One_ time?” Eddie turned his head and frowned at Richie. “Honey, you carved our initials into the kissing bridge when you were 13. That’s equally as, if not more, romantic as this.”

“Mm,” Richie traced the flower-petal heart with his eyes. “I guess you’re right.”

Eddie kissed his temple softly, inhaling deeply as he pressed his nose into Richie’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Richie kissed Eddie’s bare shoulder, drumming his fingers over Eddie’s hips bones. “Now, lie down, please.”

Eddie kissed his temple once more before untangling himself from Richie and climbing up onto the bed, settling directly in the middle, head resting on the pillows, arms straight down at his sides, legs pressed together. Richie stripped his t-shirt over his head and tossed it down on top of Eddie’s, also abandoning his pants and undies, along with his socks, before climbing up on the bed. He placed his hands on Eddie’s knees and gently guided his legs apart, kneeling between them. He leaned up and pecked Eddie’s lips lightly, then moving to kiss his way down Eddie’s body. 

Richie sucked a gentle mark under Eddie’s jawline, right under his left ear, steadying his breathing as he listened to the breathy whines Eddie let out, hands coming up to rest on either side of Richie’s ribcage. 

Eddie looked, sounded, and felt so beautiful, his face and body flushed a pretty bright pink, soft whines and whimpers falling from his kiss-swollen lips, twitching under Richie’s hands and lips as he traced over every inch of Eddie’s skin. Richie wanted to take his time with Eddie, make this really special for the both of them, because he figured once he actually got inside of Eddie neither of them would last very long, so instead he focused on the foreplay, taking Eddie apart piece by piece as he worked over him. 

When he finally reached Eddie’s pubes, he pressed a kiss to the center of them before licking a straight line up the underside of his cock. Eddie let out a high-pitched moan, bringing his hands up to tangle in Richie’s hair. Richie did it again, licking from the base to the tip, stopping to swirl his tongue around the head before repeating the process. 

Richie had watched a porn once, with Big Bill and Stan Uris, in Bill’s garage the summer they were 15. It hadn’t been as fun as he thought it would be, as none of them really got anything out of it, expect for the knowledge of what to do and what not to do. Richie had made mental notes of everything the woman in the movie did, how she followed the movements of her mouth with her hand, how she pulled off occasionally to work over the whole length of the man, cock slick with her spit, how she’d rolled his balls with her other hand, and especially how she’d relaxed her throat to take his length all the way in her mouth, breathing through her nose while she did so. 

Richie had taken a banana up to his room the following day, working hard to try and copy her movements, trying time and time again to ignore his gag reflex. After a few weeks of constant practice, he’d finally been able to manage it, forcing his gagging back completely and breathing around the pressure in his throat. 

He made a mental note to thank Bill for showing him that video some day soon, as it was thanks to him that Richie was able to deepthroat Eddie now, easing down onto his full length like it was his job. 

Eddie gasped out loudly when his cock hit the back of Richie’s throat, hands tightening in his hair and bucking up his hips off the bed. Richie simply swallowed around him, tracing circles on Eddie’s hip bones with his thumbs. 

Richie took his time bobbing over Eddie again and again, pressing his nose down into Eddie’s lower tummy on every downstroke, drinking in the sweet sounds he made, moaning softly over and over again, occasionally letting out a breathy “ _Richie_ ,” and scratching his nails over Richie’s scalp. 

Richie’s own cock lay abandoned between his legs, leaking all over his comforter as he focused on making Eddie feel good. 

After about ten minutes, he pulled off with a soft _pop!_ and leaned over the edge of the bed to root around in his nightstand, coming back with the bottle of lube and a condom. Eddie watched him as he moved, pupils blown wide with lust, lips bright red from biting them, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. He had a single rose petal stuck to his cheek, seemingly not noticing it as he focused on Richie’s hands, popping open the top on the lube. 

Richie smiled at him softly, reaching forward and plucking the rose petal off, dropping it into a pile of other ones near Eddie’s left shoulder. “You look so beautiful, Eddie.” Richie told him. 

Eddie smiled back at him, turning his head to kiss Richie’s palm. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Richie swept Eddie’s hair back off of his face, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. 

Eddie hummed softly, cupping Richie’s jaw as he lay there. “Richie,” He whispered. 

“Let me know if I hurt you, Eddie.” Richie kissed his forehead again before retaking his place between Eddie’s legs, setting the condom on the bed next to Eddie’s left hip. 

Eddie nodded, watching Richie with heavy-lidded eyes, one hand lying flat against the sheets, the other resting on his chest.

Richie hiked Eddie’s legs up, bending them and pushing them apart to allow him better access to his hole. He kissed both of Eddie’s knees before squirting some lube onto his right hand, allowing it to warm up before spreading it over his long fingers. 

Eddie let out a long breath as Richie pressed one of his fingers to his entrance, swiping the tip of it back and forth slowly to spread some lube there, then gently pushing in. Richie had fingered himself before, only a handful of times, so he knew what it felt like to be worked open, so he gave Eddie plenty of time to adjust, sliding in one knuckle at a time and pausing, keeping an eye on Eddie’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort. “You ok, Eds?” He asked as he made it up to the second knuckle on his middle finger. 

Eddie nodded, eyes screwed shut and face scrunched up. “Yeah,” He breathed. “Feels weird when it’s someone else’s hand.” 

Richie laughed softly. “I’ll have to take your word for it,” He remarked, middle finger now fully buried. 

He moved it around slowly, heart pounding in his chest, cock twitching at the feeling of Eddie’s soft, silky walls tightly enveloping his finger in heat. “Do another,” Eddie urged, shifting around on the bed, taking Richie’s finger deeper inside. 

“You’re sure?” Richie asked, eyes trained on where his body met Eddie’s, fused together as he slid his finger gently in and out, watching Eddie’s rim flutter around him. 

“Yes, go ahead.” Eddie let out another breath, raking his hand through his hair. 

Richie carefully slid his finger all the way out, adding some more lube just to be safe, before pressing two of his fingers to Eddie’s entrance. He pushed back in again, massaging the tight ring of muscles as he worked up to the first knuckles. There still wasn’t much resistance, Eddie’s hole pulling his hand in easily, the copious amounts of lube making the slide easy for both of them. 

When his two fingers were fully buried, he began gently scissoring them apart, opening Eddie up more and more as he went along, adjusting his angle on each slow push in, searching for Eddie’s prostate. 

“That feels really good,” Eddie said softly, hand fisted tightly in the sheets at his side, a few flower petals caught between his fingers. 

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Richie assured him, kissing his shin lightly. “You feel amazing.”

Eddie nodded, eyes still closed as he moved his hips in little circles, trying to help Richie locate his prostate. Richie watched his face carefully, continuing to fuck his fingers in and out, twisting around inside of him. 

After a few minutes, Eddie let out a sharp gasp, hand flying down to grip at Richie’s shoulder. “ _There_ ,” He whispered. “Again, there, Richie, please.”

“Ok, I’ve got you.” Richie went in for the same angle again, feeling the tips of his fingers rub against the fleshy button inside of Eddie. “Right there?”

“Yes, god.” Eddie nodded quickly, hair raising on his arms and legs, nipples hardening in the open air. “Add another finger, Richie.”

“Alright,” Richie complied, pulling out again to add some more lube and gently work his ring finger in as well, pushing in at the same angle, directly into Eddie’s prostate. 

“Oh god, Rich, that’s so good.” Eddie moaned softly, hand grasping Richie’s shoulder tightly. 

“You’re doing amazing,” Richie mumbled, once again mesmerized by Eddie’s hole, eagerly swallowing his fingers up, his rim stretched tight around the base of his fingers. His dick throbbed painfully at the thought of being buried in Eddie, his soft walls clenching around Richie’s leaking cock, the lube making the slide of it so easy. “Fuck, you’re perfect.” 

“I’m ready, Richie.” Eddie nodded, finally opening his eyes to look down at Richie. “I am.”

“You’re sure?” Richie asked, spreading his hand open inside, opening Eddie up a little farther. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Eddie tapped his shoulder lightly to get him to look up. “I want to feel you.” 

Richie smiled at him, leaning up to kiss the end of his nose as he slipped his hand out. Eddie whined quietly, clenching around nothing as Richie ripped the condom open with his teeth, spitting the foil wrapper onto the floor. He rolled the condom down over his length, eyelids fluttering as he finally got a hand around his cock. He added more lube once the condom was on, wiping the extra lube from his hand over Eddie’s entrance, watching his rim flutter at the contact. “I’m gonna go slow, Eddie, but if you need me to stop at all, just tell me.” Richie gripped his cock by the base, gently pressing the head of it to Eddie’s hole. 

“Ok,” Eddie nodded, laying his hand over Richie’s where it sat on his hip. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Richie whispered, eyes falling shut behind his glasses as he pushed in, just a little, Eddie’s tight, wet heat surrounding the head of his dick. 

He’d almost forgotten his glasses were even on as he’d opened Eddie up, but now they were slipping to the end of his nose, the nose pads slick with sweat. He pushed them back up with his wrist, slowly guiding himself further inside.

Eddie was just so fucking _tight_ , and so warm, that Richie had to stop halfway down, chest heaving as he struggled to keep his breathing steady. “Richie,” Eddie whimpered softly, reaching his hand out to him. 

“God, you feel so good.” Richie moaned, shifting himself forward so he could kiss Eddie’s forehead. “You’re so tight, Eds.”

“Keep going,” Eddie nodded, wrapping his fingers up in the curls at the base of Richie’s skull. 

Richie took a deep breath in, one hand resting on the pillows next to Eddie’s head, the other sliding around to the back of his thigh, hitching it up further to have better access to him. Richie pushed in all the way, finally fully sheathed, hips pressed against Eddie’s ass. There was nowhere they weren’t touching, skin over skin, Eddie surrounding him everywhere. It was too much, and he started to cry, tears running down his cheeks and onto his chest as their hearts beat together. “I love you so much, Eddie.” Richie said softly. 

“Shh, it’s ok, sweetie.” Eddie whispered, grabbing Richie by his shoulders and pulling him down until their lips met. Eddie gently licked into his mouth, shifting around underneath of him to adjust the angle of Richie’s cock. “I love you,” Eddie said back, wiping Richie’s tears away. 

Richie nodded, shifting one of Eddie’s legs up over his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his shin, running his tongue over the side of his calf. “I love you,” He repeated. 

“Show me what you can do, Richie.” Eddie encouraged, lightly pinching at the skin on Richie’s shoulder. “Show me how much you love me.”

Richie shifted again, grinding his hips against Eddie’s, searching, once again, for his prostate. He kept moving in slow circles, leaning far over to suck at Eddie’s neck. Eddie let out a soft _oh_ , sound as Richie bit the thin skin just under his ear, tightening his grip on Richie’s shoulders. 

Richie cupped Eddie’s jaw in his hand, swiping his thumb over Eddie’s cheekbone as he left hickeys all along Eddie’s neck and collarbone, slowly pulling most of the way out before sliding back in, silky flower petals sticking to the sweaty skin of his legs and ass. 

Eddie felt fucking incredible around him, tight and warm and smooth, the drag of his walls slick and soft against the heated skin of his cock. He moaned quietly into Eddie’s skin, tongue darting out to lick a bead of sweat off of Eddie’s throat. 

Eddie gently scratched his fingers down Richie’s back, head tipped to the side to allow Richie better access to his neck. They moved together easily, give and take, push and pull, between them, as if it was their 100th time having sex instead of their first. Richie felt, in that moment, that he was born to be inside of Eddie. This was where he belonged, buried completely inside of his best friend, hearts beating as one, sweat and spit mixing together on their skin and in their mouths. He could have died happy in that moment, because he knew what heaven felt like. It felt like being wrapped completely in Eddie, head to toe, as he was then. 

“Kiss me,” Eddie said softly, bringing Richie back into his body. 

Richie obliged, leaving one last kiss to Eddie’s collarbone before catching his lips again, allowing Eddie’s tongue into his mouth. He focused equal parts of his brain on kissing Eddie and fucking him, thrusts picking up speed as he felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, orgasm slowly building inside of him. 

Eddie was clearly enjoying himself, digging his nails into Richie’s back, licking eagerly at his tongue as he fucked into him, letting out sharp gasps each time Richie hit his prostate. 

“I’m so close, Eddie.” Richie whispered against his mouth. 

“Me too,” Eddie nodded, eyes flicking over Richie’s face. “Touch me,” He said, pushing Richie’s glasses up for him. 

Richie snaked one of his hands between them to wrap around Eddie, jerking him in time with his thrusts as he chased his climax. “You’re doing so well, Eddie.” He praised. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Richie,” Eddie blinked up at him, licking his lips as each thrust jostled him against the pillows. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Eddie, you’re amazing.” Richie stroked Eddie’s sweaty hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear. “Can you cum for me, Eds?”

Eddie nodded, gripping Richie’s shoulders tightly. “Faster,” 

Richie dropped Eddie’s leg off of his shoulder to pound into him faster, jerking him quickly in his hand. “You’re so incredible, Eds, I love you so much.”

“Richie—“ Eddie gasped out brokenly, back arching up off the bed as he came, painting his and Richie’s chests and stomachs with it. 

He clenched down hard around Richie inside of him, twitching through his orgasm, eyelids fluttering shut as he did. Watching Eddie finish was enough to set Richie off, hips stuttering to a stop as he filled up the condom inside of Eddie, pumping 10 years worth of love for him into it. 

The came down together, panting heavily with rose petals stuck all over them. Eddie was the first to smile, grinning up at Richie like a lovesick puppy, doe eyes wet with tears. 

Richie made quick work of cleaning them off, patting himself on the back for remembering to put wet wipes in his bedside drawer when he’d been cleaning. He quickly tossed the soiled wipes into the trash, tied up and tossed the condom, and swept all of the rose petals onto the floor, as well as blowing out every single candle before he climbed back into bed with Eddie, pulling him into his side. “I love you so much, Eddie.” He murmured, lips pressed to Eddie’s forehead. 

“I love you too, Richie.” Eddie sighed, burrowing deeper into Richie’s side. “I can’t believe how much time we lost.” He shook his head, tracing invisible patterns on Richie’s stomach. “I wish I’d known how you felt.”

“I used to lay awake at night just dreaming about this,” Richie confessed. “What it would be like to hold you. To love you. To kiss you.” He hugged Eddie tightly. “It was a million times better than I ever could have imagined.”

“I love you,” Eddie said again. “God, I can’t believe we’re going to be in New York so soon. It just doesn’t feel real, y’know?” He tipped his head back to look at Richie in the moonlight. “I keep thinking that something is going to happen. I’m going to wake up and this will have been a dream. Like I’ve been trapped in the deadlights this whole time or something. Like all of this could just—“ He shrugged. “Go away. Poof. Gone.” 

Richie studied him sadly. He knew exactly what he meant, because he’d had the same thought over and over again. This just didn’t seem real, didn’t seem plausible. It didn’t seem like something he was allowed to have, so he just kept waiting for life to swoop in and take it away from him. He wanted Eddie to know how much he loved him, how hard he’d fight to keep what they had, no matter what happened. “Marry me,” He said softly, eyes locked with Eddie’s. 

Eddie frowned, eyebrows pulling together. “What?”

“Marry me,” Richie said again. “Eddie, I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved so completely. You’re my soulmate, I truly believe that. You’re it for me, Eds. I mean that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, good and bad, ups and downs, sickness and health, all that bullshit.” Eddie kept frowning up at him, hand resting directly over Richie’s pounding heart. “Marry me.” His eyes flicked over Eddie’s face. “Please.”

Eddie studied him for a moment, warm brown eyes tracing the lines of Richie’s face. His eyebrows, his nose, his cheekbones. He could feel Eddie’s heart beat under his hands, fast just like his own. Eddie leaned up, sealing their lips together in a soft kiss, hand sliding up Richie’s chest and neck to rest on his jaw, thumb rubbing over the hinge there. He pulled back and looked into Richie’s eyes, letting Richie lace their fingers together. “Ok,” He nodded, offering Richie a small smile. “Ok,”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
